


LOST BOYS | a miw fanfic

by j0eYj0rdis0n



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Cigarettes, Death, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Post-Apocalypse, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0eYj0rdis0n/pseuds/j0eYj0rdis0n
Summary: "NO SANCTUARY, NO PLACE FOR ME TO CALL MY HOME!"Another virus has wiped through the U.S. and a major war has broken out. With this, many city populations fall, leaving only small gangs to run through the cities, scavenging and looking for anything they can find. The Lost Boys are among the newer gangs, trying to make their way from Scranton to California, the only state in the country that has the virus contained, military is strong, and life goes on as normal. But when they meet a girl on their journey, things get complicated.
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book also includes sensitive subject matter such as: strong language, death, and substances
> 
> CAST:  
> Vinny Mauro
> 
> Chris Motionless  
> Ricky Horror  
> Ryan Sitkowski  
> Justin Morrow
> 
> Dani Calra

**INTRO.**

Everything went to shit once again. Another virus struck the world, and this time it hit harder than ever. Populations of big cities were crushed. And when you thought it couldn't get any worse, a major war broke out. With the United States too weak to fight, of course the country fell into shambles. Fires raged from the heat of the sun, buildings fell and suburbs were looted. Survival of the fittest had become a certain factor of life and death. No one over the age of 30 remained in the states. The country was overrun with teens and young adults trying to find their way to safety.

These teens and young adults banded together, creating small groups of gangs, littered across cities all over the country. And now, with the country in shambles... The lucky survivors must survive their way to California where safety lies. Where the virus had been contained, the army is strong, and the small population is healthy.

One group of boys are determined to make their way to safety after months in the city of Scranton. But will they make it to their destination? Or will they perish like the many other groups of unlucky individuals?


	2. Chapter 2

**???**

I walk through the filthy streets of Scranton. The humidity of the morning is already starting to hit. I honestly don't know how we've stayed here so long. Resources are quickly depleting and I know we won't be able to survive here much longer with five guys. Especially five guys who love to eat.

I plan to get us to California, 'the new heaven' as people like to call it. The sanctuary where everything is good. The virus was contained, the army is strong, and resources are abundant. They've managed the fires that used to burn there and now everything is safe. I just need to figure out a way to get us there.

With no working technology or electricity in Scranton, things got a lot harder.

I march up the steps of a large house, probably previously owned by a wealthy businessman.

I try the front door. It's locked just as I suspected. I kick in the door with my heavy black boot and it flies open with a loud crack. I know that once you open a house you have a good five minutes before someone else in the neighborhood finds it too. And when they find you, you're fucked.

I run through the house to the kitchen, looking through the pantry for anything that would be edible at this point. I shovel cans of soup, beans, corn, literally any can in that pantry goes into my black duffle bag. I open the refrigerator and the smell of rotted eggs and milk immediately fills my nose.

Yuck.

I pull my bandana tighter over my face.

I slam the refrigerator closed and make my way through the house, looking for anything of value that I could pawn off or sell for more than it's worth. We run a good business ourselves. We make more money than you'd think.

When I come across a large black safe I know I hit the jackpot. I try the handle and to my luck, It's open. I mentally cheer and look inside. It's filled with stacks of cash, gold watches, rings, so many things of value. All of the contents of the safe gets thrown into the bag as well. I know my five minute limit is almost up as I race out the back door of the house and down the path in the back. It takes ten minutes to run back to our little shelter in the bookstore down past the rich neighborhood.

I run to the back and open the door quietly, knowing that everyone is still sleeping this early in the morning. I gently place the duffle bag down on the table in the back corner of the store, unzipping it and slowly moving the contents from the bag to the table. I go into the small break room which is stocked full of cans of food that we've collected over the months, grabbing the piece of paper we use to keep inventory. I write down all of the new cans I got this morning and put them in their respective spots in the back, placing the paper down on the counter for later.

I run my hand through my short black hair and walk around the small bookstore, practically tripping over Justin who's laying like a log on the floor with his neon green blanket only long enough to cover him to his shins. Vinny who lays wrapped up in pink blankets under another table closer to the front windows. Of course he made himself a fort out of stolen blankets from upstairs. Ricky's on his side in a cleared out bookshelf, with one black blanket used as a pillow and the other covering his body.

I chuckle. Those guys really know how to find places to sleep.

I make my way up the small spiral staircase that leads to a tiny loft. The loft floor is covered in more tattered blankets and comforters we've found. With only enough room for two of us to sleep comfortably, we switch out each night. Ryan sleeps next to the edge of the loft and I can only thank whoever put the railing there that saves him from cracking his head open. My spot is in the very back of the loft where the ceiling slants. I often end up hitting my head when I wake up, but surprisingly It's much warmer back there.

Just as I'm about to lay down, a loud thud is heard from downstairs.

"Really Vinny!?" A familiar voice shouts followed by laughter from the other.

The pounding of shoes echoes through the store as they chase each other. The thud of boots on metal tells me they're running up the staircase to us. I groan when I realize I won't be getting any extra sleep today.

I hear Justin shout at them, "at least watch my fucking head!"

Vinny makes it up the stairs and trips on a blanket, face planting with a yelp. Ricky laughs as he steps over Ryan who rubs his eyes and looks at the mess of people about. Justin's heavy boots can be heard coming up the stairs after them. He appears with his blanket wrapped securely around him, his hair a mess and grumbling.

"Chris could you tell him to quit messing with me?" Ricky groans.

I sigh and look at Vinny who's rubbing his face with a look of pain. "Vin, knock it off." I already know he won't but I try my best to contain the kid somehow. I know at this point I'll never get more sleep with Vinny awake, he seems to always vibrate at the speed of light. Like a kid on a sugar high that never fucking ends. I stand up and motion for everyone to go downstairs.

"You guys want breakfast or not?" I ask.

That immediately gets Vin's attention, causing him to push past us all and race down the stairs. I chuckle and follow him down to the breakroom. Everyone gets themselves down the stairs and waits for their turn to grab something off the shelves. Once they finish I start packing up the rest of the cans of food in the breakroom into wooden crates from the alley in the back of the store.

"Chris what're ya' doing?" Ryan asks with a mouthful of peaches.

"Packing up so we can leave tomorrow morning." I reply with a grunt as I heave the box onto the table.

"What?!" Ricky shouts. "We can't just leave! Everything is here!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Rick, but resources here are running out and if we want to be relatively safe then we have to go." I reply as I continue to stack cans in the crates.

"Well where the fuck are we supposed to go?!" He expresses himself with large angry gestures.

"California."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chris.**

The rest of the morning was spent packing up everything we've bought, stolen, and cared for and put it into crates for us to move. We pile the crates into the pickup truck in the back alley of the store.

By the time everything is packed up and in the truck with a waterproof tarp over top, It's lunchtime and I know we're all starving. We never have lunch even if we're this hungry, our supplies would run out too quickly if we did.

We take one last look inside, the place looks so empty now besides the books on the shelves...

I watch as Ricky scours the bookshelves, picking out five books and holding them in his arms. He couldn't go a day without reading.

| | |

Soon night falls and as a celebration we make burgers on the grill in the back. We used the rest of the meat so everyone could get two. Everyone chats loudly amongst themselves as they eat. I enjoy to see everyone getting along so well. Vinny's cracking stupid jokes that still manage to pull laughs from us all, Ricky's smoking with Ryan and Justin as they chat amongst each other, Vinny cutting in to add some weird stories in here and there. This is the life... I sigh and sit back in one of the folding chairs we've set up, listening silently to their conversation.

Eventually I see everyone start to become tired. It's Ricky and Vinny's turn to sleep up in the loft tonight.

Ryan snuffs out his cigarette in the dirt and stretches, "I think I'm gonna head in..." He mumbles and makes his way to the backdoor, pushing it open and walking inside.

Ricky and Justin follow close behind, Vinny scrambling after them. I follow last, closing the door and walking into the dark shop. I hear the sound of footsteps on the metal staircase signaling that Vinny and Ricky are going to bed.

I decide to sleep on the floor next to the back door with my trusty black blanket, Justin sleeps close to the front, and Ryan sleeps under the table. Ever so slowly I feel myself drift off to sleep.

**. . .**

_The morning birds sang quietly as I walked down the street towards the store where I would pick up the groceries for my family. I pulled my bandana over my nose and mouth as I walked into the store, grabbing a basket with gloved hands. This was normal, everyone in their protective gear, trying their hardest to get in and out of stores as fast as they could. This virus was nasty. You were sick up until you died a death that's not preventable. Previous vaccinations didn't work on this virus and everyone just assumed the government gave up once they stopped talking about cures._

_I filled the basket to the brim of items on the list my mom wrote for me. I'm the healthiest in the family so of course I'm sent out to get anything we need. I check out and walk home. I take the longer route home, making my way down the path in the back of the houses in the neighborhood. Trees shielding me from the blistering sun._

_I make it home and walk inside, the door already being open. It was never open like this... I set the grocery bags down on the counter and call out for my mom. Gaining no response I pull out my pocket knife and walk around the home, ready to face any attacker that could be inside. We've never been stolen from but it sure as hell looks like that's what's happened. Everything valuable has been ripped from its place. I understand why, times are getting harder and desperate times call for desperate measures. We've just gotten lucky enough to not need to take those measures. I eventually make it to the living room and what I see is horrifying. I felt sick to my stomach. My mom and dad sit in the two reclining chairs, arms slit vertically from wrist to elbow and eyes gouged out. My sister and brother sit on the couch, hands intertwined and smiles engraved on their faces. I scream._

**. . .**

I wake up breathing heavy and covered in sweat. I hold my head in my hands. I feel my whole body shaking as I take deep breaths. I only realize I'm crying when Ryan comes up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder to let me know he's there. I quickly wipe my eyes and look up at him with a smile. I've never told the guys what had happened to my family or honestly anything about my past. I don't know if I ever can.

I stand up and shake off my nightmare, walking up the small staircase to wake Vinny and Ricky.

Soon everyone's awake and ready to go. It seems as if I'm the only one still tired. But I can't disappoint now. I smile and walk towards the back door, everyone following behind.

"Everyone ready?" I ask as I hold open the door.

"Time for adventure!" Vinny shouts as he runs out the door. Ricky nods but grumbles. Ryan goes with a smile, and Justin is close behind.

I shut the door to the store and walk over to the sky blue pickup truck. "Vin, sit with the stuff in the back." I say as I open the front door to the cab.

"Why do I always have to sit in the back..." He whines.

"Because you're most annoying." Ryan comments before getting in the small backseat. Justin sits next to him, I take the front seat, and Ricky takes shotgun. When I know Vinny is situated in the back under the tarp, I start the engine with a roar and drive out of the alley onto the main road.

"You got the map Rick?" I ask as I look over at him.

"Of course I have the map. Who do you think I am?" He responds as he looks at the map in his lap. "Just keep going straight and we'll get to the interstate. It should take us about half a day to get to Iowa.." He rambles.

"To Iowa we go." I smile as I crank up the stereo. The only thing that's good about this whole virus wipeout thing is that the teens have started working the radio stations. And let me tell you.

They have good taste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ricky.**

It takes roughly eleven hours to get to Iowa, and that's us speeding with no stops. We definitely need to stop for gas now though. It's most certainly dark out and the radio has long since gone out. I quietly flip through stations until I end up on what I assume is the Iowa rock station. 103.3.

The music choice for tonight is actually quite good. Maybe Iowa kids do have some sort of taste. Well Slipknot did come from here so I can't really say anything negative.

All of the guys have gone to sleep besides myself and Chris. We chat quietly with the music humming in the background and the windows rolled half down. "I've never been to Iowa..." I mumble as I look out at the miles of farmland and wind turbines illuminated only by the bright glow of the moon.

"It's nothing much." Chris responds. "The state is mostly like what you're seeing unless you get to Des Moines or Ames or some shit." He continues. "We shouldn't run into much trouble here."

"Don't jinx it buddy." I laugh and kick my feet up on the dashboard.

I see Chris roll his eyes with a smile.

After an hour more of driving we make it to a good suburb of Des Moines. The map lists the town as Urbandale. We slowly drive through, looking for a house to stay in for the night. We come up on a wooded area lined with medium sized houses. Chris choses one and parks the truck in the driveway.

"Get up you two." Chris says a little louder than he really had to. Both Justin and Ryan jolt awake. "Go inside and make yourselves comfy."

They nod and trudge up to the front door only half awake.

"Could you take the truck and go find some gas Rick?" Chris asks, looking painfully tired. He's been driving all day and the guy needs a break.

I nod in response and get out of the truck, he follows suit and walks up to the front door with the other two, trying to get the door open. I hop in the front and pull out of the driveway and down the street, not bothering to wake up Vin who I know is sleeping.

I drive up the street to a brightly illuminated gas station, it reads 'Casey's' in red letters. It's good to know they have electricity here...

I get out of the truck and fill it up, standing uneasily by the gas pump. I get nervous when I'm alone. I never know whos around, if that person is bad or good. I just hate taking chances in general... Crickets chirp in the summer night. It's humid for sure here but the night breeze cools everything off just a bit.

I hear a groan and the tarp is moved. Vinny hops out from the back with a stretch. "My back hurts now..." He mumbles and walks over to me. "Where are we?" He asks and looks around.

"Iowa, Urbandale Iowa." I respond.

Vinny nods and looks around the empty lot some more. "Can I go inside?" Vinny asks as he looks over at the convenience store.

"There's not going to be shit in there but you can go take a look." I say.

With that he runs inside the building.

When the gas stops, I put the pump away and close the gas cap. I lean against the hood of the car waiting for Vinny to come outside. An even more uneasy feeling washes over the calm that usually surrounds me as I walk towards the convenience store. I push open the glass doors and a chime signals that someone has walked in. That someone, being me.

I slowly walk around the dimly lit store, ending up in the chip aisle and seeing Vinny stuffing his face while sitting cross legged on the floor. The store is surprisingly full. Iowa must've really been hit hard that the leftover population doesn't go looking around for food.

"Ugh. Vin seriously. Just get a plastic bag and take everything you want." I grab a bag for myself because we just hit the jackpot with this place. I throw candy bars and bags of chips into the plastic bag. Vinny follows suit and walks out the door with his stuff. I chase after him to the truck, starting up the engine and driving back to the house when he sits shotgun.

I pull the truck into the open garage next to an old black car and cut the engine, closing the garage and walking inside with Vinny close behind. We walk into a good sized living room and all of the guys are sitting around on the leather furniture. The lamps on the side tables illuminate a golden glow and the house smells like the ocean. The faint sound of La Vie En Rose by Louis Armstrong can be heard from the record player in the corner. The shelves above it are filled to the brim with records. Someone loved music...

Vinny and I take a seat on the large leather couch and join in the conversation with the guys. We talk about how nice the house is and how it seemed recently lived in. Maybe the person died... Or maybe they moved? We don't know and we don't seem to care either. The sound of soft rain can be heard as well under the music. With humidity comes rain my mom would always say.

Soon we all decide It's best to go to bed until morning. We all walk up the stairs, Vinny telling us that he'll be up in a while. None of us care what he does with himself anyway.

Ryan and Justin race to the master bedroom, jumping on the bed. Chris takes the bedroom across the hall and I take the one next to his. We all made rules that we're not allowed to take off any piece of clothing just in case we had to make a quick getaway. So I get in the single bed with my converse on, pulling the covers up to my chin and staring out the window until my eyes grow heavy and I drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vinny.**

I walk around the house more, walking from the living room to the large kitchen. I look through the refrigerator, finding nothing good to eat, quickly moving onto the pantry where It's loaded with junk food. I steal a bag of chips and run to the couch, stuffing my face once more while looking through the records next to me. I decide on Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge by My Chemical Romance, gently putting it on the record player and placing the needle on top. I sit back and listen to the music. Until the front door opens.

I sit ever so still, hoping that whoever just walked in can't hear me.

But Vinny the record player is on!

Yes I fucking know that. Thank you for stating the obvious. I'm not going to switch it off now that the person would know that I turned it off.

I hear the sound of heavy boots on hardwood coming closer, the jingle of chains also resonates off the walls.

So I just let the music play and I stand up, just vibing to the music. You know... If I'm going to die right here, right now. Then I better be vibing.

I hear the sound of boots on the kitchen tile stop and I know someone is watching me. But I continue. No boot wearing motherfucker is going to stop me now. I vibe like It's my last moment, which it probably will be.

"Who the fuck are you." A husky female voice grumbles from behind. It sounds like she hasn't had a drink of water in ages.

I spin around to face her, surprised that It's a girl standing there. I can't see much of her face as It's covered by her long black hair that reaches her waist. She wears a ripped black tank top that shows her pale skin underneath and patches of her black bra, probably ripped in a fight with someone. I choose to look somewhere else. Her right arm is covered with dark tattoos her left one is left pale. She also wears black skinny jeans and a large belt with multiple long chains attached that practically reach her knee and jingle when she shifts on her feet. She has large brown boots on her feet and a wooden bat in hand.

She steps into the living room and pushes her hair back behind her shoulders. "You're not from here." She says plainly. Her face is stained with blood spatter. She's actually pretty attractive I must say. She has bright blue eyes with a sharp jawline. Ok maybe she's more attractive than I first thought...

"How would you know?" I reply with a tint of sass.

"You don't look like an Iowan." She replies and leans her baseball bat against the wall, walking over to a glass cabinet, pouring herself a drink of what I could only assume is whiskey.

"You're not going to try and kill me?" I ask hesitantly.

She motions for me to take a seat in the chair while she sits opposite me on the couch, her legs spread wide and her arms resting on the back of the sofa with her drink in hand. "I wouldn't try 'n kill you if you don't first. I can usually tell when people are a threat but you seem pretty harmless." She gives a small smile before taking a sip from her glass. "Now where are you traveling to?" She questions as she looks me up and down.

"California." I respond.

"Ah... So you're not traveling alone." She guesses.

"How'd you know?"

"It's not hard to figure. If you're traveling that far then you'll most likely be going for safety. And if you're going for safety then you'll be taking your friends." She smiles.

"You're a good guesser for someone who lives alone..." I say suspiciously.

"I've been through enough to know." She takes another long sip of her whiskey.

I don't question any further. She seems pretty tired but mainly intimidating.

"You want a shower man? We actually have working water here."

"Can I?" I ask excitedly. I haven't had a shower in forever.

"On two conditions." She responds. "One, you take me with you to Cali. Two, both you and your friends upstairs can't kill me on the way there."

"Deal." I respond quickly, holding out my hand for her to shake. She gives a firm shake before setting her drink down and standing up.

"There's two showers in case your friends need to use it too. One is upstairs and the other is in the basement. There's guy's clothing in the second bedroom from the previous owners so if you get your friends to give me theirs too, I can wash them before we go." She offers

"Cool, thank you." I respond happily before running upstairs to take a warm shower that I've been desperately needing.


End file.
